guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspear rank
Sunspear rank is a title track available in the Nightfall campaign. It is awarded per character for collecting Sunspear Promotion Points, which are awarded as reward for certain quests or for killing monsters while under the effect of a Sunspear bounty. Benefits Sunspear rank is used by Elonian characters to: *Unlock access to certain areas and unlock certain quests *Complete the quests to gain the missing 2 x 15 Attribute Points for the max 200 attribute points Increasing in Sunspear rank also allows characters from all campaigns to: *Unlock the PvE-only skill Sunspear Rebirth Signet and improve its effectiveness with each rank level. *Unlock PvE only profession-specific Sunspear skills. There are 10 such skills (One for each class) available in the game connected to Sunspear Rank. *Acquire Hero skill points, which can be used to buy skills for the character and unlock them on the account. Sunspear Rank Title Track In Guild Wars Nightfall a character gains rank in the Order of the Sunspears by collecting Sunspear Promotion Points. : It is possible to continue acquiring points after you have maxed out the title, but the extra points will have no effect. *Sunspear Rebirth Signet can be learned by Elonian characters who reach the second rank and foreign characters who reach the fourth rank. The power of Sunspear Rebirth Signet increases with Sunspear rank. Sunspear skills A list of Sunspear skills can be found at Sunspear skills quick reference. Sunspear point farming Cliffs of Dohjok :This location is only useful before completing the Skree Hatchling Season quest. Go northeast from Blacktide Den and move along the beach towards the location of the Skree Hatchling Season quest. Be sure to get the Harpy Bounty along the way (note: it is faster to go from Blacktide Den and get the bounty than to start from Champion's Dawn or Beknur Harbor and then double back). Once you have reached the quest location with the harpy bounty, proceed to slaughter the Skree Hatchlings. This should net upwards of 26 bounty (taking the Harpy Mothers into account). The low level of the hatchlings and the relative lack of enemies on the path from Blacktide Den to the quest makes this very fast and easy to execute. When you are done, go to Champion's Dawn, abandon the quest, and get it again from Mofuun. *Characters from other campaigns can also rack up Sunspear points rather quickly with the A Land of Heroes mini-mission here. Simply resign before completing it and go back in to reach Commander in record time. *You can also combine the Skree Hatchling season with the Diamond in the Rough and also insect bounty. Start from the Jokanur Diggings to get the insect bounty and kill insects along the way to the skree bounty. Then kill the skree hatchlings around the nests from the Diamond in the Rough and through to the Skree Hatchling Season area. Doing this can get about 80 promotion points in one run. Mehtani Keys :This location is best suited for beginning nightfall characters. Head east out of Kodlonu Hamlet, Mehtani Keys are a quick way to farm Sunspear points for beginning nightfall characters. Make sure you visit each of the resurrection shrines, to get the bounty reward from the Sunspear Scout before engaging any enemies, in order to max out the amount of Sunspear points you attain in one run. Arkjok Ward outside Yohlon Haven ]] :This location can be used to reach the Sunspear General rank quickly. From Yohlon Haven, move through the east portal into Arkjok Ward, go slightly north-east and take the Insect Hunt bounty from the Wandering Priest next to the Resurrection Shrine. Move north and aggro the 1st insect group (4 insects). After defeating them, go north a little bit more and you'll encounter another group of 4 insects. When you've defeated them, you can go south. After you pass the resurrection shrine, there'll be another group of 4 insects. Defeat them and go further south. There is just one big group left, consisting of 12 insects. Defeat them and you're done. Watch out not to aggro the Mandragors there. This trip will yield 96 points every run if done correctly. You can take 2 monks and nukers to kill them easier. This run is easily done with heroes and henchmen, it can take about 3 minutes if you are fast. The run will get faster once you get used to it. *Tip: Defeat the Veldt Beetle Queens first, it'll make the run a lot easier. Dejarin Estate From Camp Hojanu, get the Heket Bounty from the Wandering Priest at the Resurrection Shrine. Head north on the eastern side killing bands of Heket but steering clear of the Elementals. Continue north until you reach Whispers Informant at the next Resurrection Shrine. Get the Lightbringer bounty on the Elementals and kill the group to the west. Go south and kill two to three more groups of Elementals interspersed with Heket. Cross the water towards Pogahn Passage and kill more Heket and three more groups of Elementals. Easily done with full party of Henchmen and Heroes. Holdings of Chokhin This is another efficient run in Hard Mode due to the presence of two plant bosses. From Mihanu Township, take the exit into the Holdings of Chokhin and immediately pick up the Plant Bounty. Follow the canyon directly to the west, taking out 5 groups of 5 plants each. Circle clockwise. Just north of the next shrine (another Plant Bounty) is the Monk plant boss Banor Greenbranch. After taking him out, backtrack briefly and continue circling clockwise back around towards another 6 groups of plant mobs, the final one led by the Elementalist plant boss Setikor Fireflower. Be careful with him, as his Lightning Surge does 400+ damage in hard mode. This run takes about 13 minutes, and yields a total of 72 plants, including 2 bosses, for 976 points per run. This is approximately 4500 pts per hour. The Sulfurous Wastes ...From Remains of Sahlahja :This combines extremely well with Lightbringer points farming in Hard mode Head south and grab the bounty from the Ghostly Scout at the Resurrection Shrine. Continue on and pick up a Junundu wurm. Go out into the Sulfurous Wastes and fight the 2 visible groups of undead monsters. Continue southwest, ignore the Margonites on the cliffs, and fight the group past them. Take a left at the fork (East), and fight another group there. With careful positioning, you can avoid the 2 Shambling Mesa and/or Stoneshard Crags. If a Sand Wurm appears, simply ignore it. Continue south almost to the Monolith Temple, when you will encounter the last group as well as a undead boss. There is a total of 45-50 undead, and this will net you about 340 points in normal mode and over 570 points in hard mode. The run takes 6-8 minutes, which is approximately 4800 pts/hr. This is easily done with full party of Henchmen and Heroes due to the fact that you are riding a Junundu wurm. This way of gaining Sunspear points combines very well with hero power leveling. Always take your lowest level heroes with you (everybody is inside a Junundu, so level is not as important; however, it does affect their armor). It is recommended that you use melee heroes and henchmen, because they use their Junundu strike and bite more often. ...From Gate of Desolation While this is a somewhat poor run in normal mode, it is much more efficient in Hard Mode because of the 200 point bonus for killing a boss. Exit and take the undead bounty from the Scout there (point 1 on map). Go northeast to the Wurm Spoor, avoiding the small Djinn patrol (2). Continue to the north into the sulfur and you will find a group of Awakened (3). Past them to the northwest is another group, along with two pairs of elementals (4). Next, go west past the wurm spoor for another group (5), which should put you over the bonus limit of 25 undead. Turn back and head south onto the plateau to take on Vahlen the Silent and his group (6). Go back into the sulfur and head southwest to the final group of Awakened (7). There is a total of 45-50 undead, and this will net you over 560 points per run. The run takes about 5-7 minutes, which is approximately 5600pts/hour. Notes *You must be at least a Sunspear Commander to wear the title. *Once a character has reached the rank of Commander, Sunspear Scouts in Istan will no longer give Sunspear bounties. *Once a character has reached the rank of Castellan, all scouts/priests will no longer give Sunspear bounties in normal mode. *Progress past Castellan is only possible in Hard Mode. There is no cap for the bounties in Hard Mode. *Runduk in the Sunspear Great Hall will teach Sunspear Rebirth Signet to Elonian characters once they reach the rank of Sunspear Sergeant and foreign characters once they reach the rank of Second Spear. *Elonian characters must reach the rank of Sunspear General in order to complete the Nightfall campaign. *Foreign characters do not have any Sunspear rank requirements to progress in the Nightfall campaign, however they receive 865 Sunspear Promotion Points from primary quests, resulting in a minimum rank of Sunspear Captain. *Digmaster Gatah asks you to attain the rank of First Spear in the quest "The Honorable General" (alternatively you gain level 12 to proceed). *Castellan Puuba asks you to attain the rank of Captain in the quest "The Time is Nigh" (alternatively you gain level 17 to proceed). *In the Primary Quests "The Honorable General" and "The Time is Nigh" the names of the ranks are different from the real title names *For Elonian characters, an easy way to rack up your first hundred points is to farm the insects outside of the Sunspear Great Hall, especially for rangers who can plant a few fire traps at once. *Sunspear Rebirth Signet is provided for free from Runduk in the Sunspear Great Hall after attaining a sufficient Sunspear rank (rank 1 for Elonian characters, rank 3 for foreign characters). The other ten Sunspear skills can be purchased from Pikin, Shiloh or Libeh after attaining rank 1 for 1 Hero skill point each. *The Sunspear rank skills' green numbers cover a rank range of 0...8. External links *Guild Wars Guru forums - New Sunspear/Lightbringer Skills (Hard Mode) - Gaile Grey's latest statement on the upcoming Sunspear skills *Guildwars.com - Guild Wars Hard Mode Fact Sheet. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles Category:Research needed